Coming to Terms
by PiratexTucker
Summary: Based after Failsafe Episode 16 Season 1  After the traumatizing simulation, Wally and Robin are feeling the after effects of the experience.  Kid FlashxRobin
1. Chapter 1

While in the simulation Wally thought he heard Robin say something that he thought was completely ridiculous. While they were in the mother ship, as they ran in to fight to the death, Robin had said simply, "I love you, Wally." Was it a heat of the moment thing? Did he just say that because we were almost dead? We all sat around the cave not really taking mind of each other. Making eye contact was almost like a death sentence. Robin was in therapy with Black Canary, I had lied and told her I was okay with being in denial. Of course she wouldn't ask about Robin, I don't think anyone else heard what he had said or knew what he had said, it was only between us. Soon, Robin came out of the room and only spoke up to say that whoever was next could go, he then hurried to his room. I wanted to go in after him and see how he was, he's my best friend. Apprentice of Batman or not, he was still capable of emotions. But he wasn't sure if he should make the effort, he would probably have to keep it confidential. But, I still stood from my spot and made my way to his room, I knocked on the door and I didn't hear any movement or sounds for that matter.

I opened the door and let it close behind me, "Rob…," I found him on his bed curled up with his knees to his chest, I don't think I've ever seen him so vulnerable. "Robin…?" I said once more placing a hand on his shoulder. He still didn't move.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he spoke, "What's up KF?"

"H-how are you doing?" I asked sitting next to him on the bed, "Did the session go okay?"

"I-…," he tensed slightly and bit his lip keeping his face down, "I don't …. I…"

For once it seemed like the boy wonder was at a loss of what to say, it must have been hard for him. "What's going through your head, man?"

"I don't want to be like him," Robin finally gave him something.

"W-who?" I reached out and started to rub his back.

"Batman."

I stopped slightly shocked and then continued to rub at his back, "What do you mean you don't want to be like him?"

"I don't want to be Batman, I could never be him," Robin was practically pouring information. This was a lot considering how confidential he had to be most of the time.

"You don't have to be," I said running my hand through the young boy's hair. Seeing him like this reminds me that Robin is still just a boy, a small 13 year old boy.

"Wally….," Robin takes in a deep breath and let it out slowly, he was probably trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah Rob?" I asked looking down to see the Robin had finally looked up.

"If I tell you who I am, do you promise not to tell Batman or anyone else that I told you?" Robin asked, his face looked so weird without a mischievous grin.

"W-What?" My eyes widened, "A-Are you sure man? I-I mean.."

"Wally, I trust you, I've known you for years now," He reached up to pat my hand.

"W-well," I could feel my face warm up, I almost felt so honored to be the one that would get to know his identity.

"It's important that you never tell anyone, if they know who I am, the identity of Batman will be obvious," Robin explained squeezing my hand slightly, "I'm just tired of hiding everything… and I wanted you to be the one person that I am able to share everything with."

At first I wasn't sure what to say to the little bird, I was just so happy that he was finally so willing to open up to me, "Anything man, I will die before releasing your secret."

Robin gave a small smile, it made my heart flutter, it was nice to see him smile again. Robin reached up and took his glasses off, he opened his eyes and I nearly choked. He had the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen, they were beautiful almost like looking out at a crystal clear ocean. "My name is Richard Grayson. But you can call me Dick."

"D-Dick Grayson? As in Dick Grayson adopted by Bruce wayne, Dick Grayson?" I couldn't believe it! My best friend was this famous boy that was taken in by the even more famous Bruce Wayne. After Dick's parents had…

"Yeah, the Flying Grayson," Dick rested his head back against the bed

"Aw man… Does that mean that Batman is..," I didn't get a chance to finish his question since Rob- Dick answered it knowing exactly what I was going to ask.

"Bruce Wayne is Batman," he stated simply. "He would kill me right now if he knew what I just revealed to you."

"What's going through your head baby bird?" I laid myself out on the bed as well, I had a feeling that there was more to this then I knew. Who knew how much was running through this boy's head.

"I… I feel a bit happy..," Dick smiled a bit into the blanket, "I've always wanted to have someone who knew who I was in and out of my Robin suit."

"Do you have a lot of friends outside of the Robin suit?" I felt a bit of jealousy bubbling up, did he have another best friend out there in the real world?

"To be honest, they are just people I talk to, I'm a lot more open with you," Dick finally let himself roll over and lay out on his back resting his hands on his stomach staring up at the ceiling. "I feel a lot more like myself here than anywhere else. But, even at the manor I feel like I am not one hundred percent me."

I smiled, "Man, you can be one hundred percent with me whenever you want," I still wanted to ask him about what he said in the simulation. But at the same time, it would ruin everything we built up in this moment. I would have to wait to figure that out.

"I appreciate that, dude," Dick gave me the most genuine of smiles.

I couldn't help but grin back, "It's no problem, Ro-Dick haha, I've gotta get used to your name."

Dick rolled over onto his side and faced me, he seemed a lot happier than he has been, "So you got a crush on Artemis?"

"W-what? Dude! No!" I blushed slightly, honestly at this point, I didn't know how I felt about him or Artemis. I admit after Artemis died in the simulation I was horrified, but wasn't that because of what M'gann was projecting to the rest of us.

Dick just laughed and roll'd over onto his back again. I watched him laugh at my expense, he's cute. I don't think that crush on Artemis was too serious anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days and Dick still seems to be in a rut. "Hey Robin, what's been up with you lately?" I asked as casually as I could, I sat on the couch next to him. The TV was blank, he was just staring at the

"I… I'm still… slightly traumatized…," Dick seemed to admit to it quickly. This showed that he was still not feeling himself, or it could be that he had finally started to open up to me completely.

I reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "How about we go chill out in your room okay?"

Dick nodded his head and stood from the couch with me, "Yeah, we can hang out in my room, just remember to bring snacks."

"Ah I see you're finally getting your appetite back," I smiled going to the kitchen to grab some snacks from the cabinets.

"A little bit, but they are mainly so you don't have to rush out of my room every time you're hungry…," He gave a small smirk and headed towards his room, it was nice to see the old robin start to come back out.

I quickly gathered a good amount of snacks and made my way to his room, when I walked into the room he had his glasses off and he was sitting on his bed with his back to the headboard. "I'm glad you trust me, dude," I smiled and sat on the bed and he just smiled back. "It looks like you've lost more weight."

"Oh, I didn't notice," Dick looked down at himself.

"I did, here eat," I handed him an oreo. "Please."

"I…," He looked up at me before nodding and taking a bite into the cookie.

"Good, I'm going to make sure you eat, dude," I assured him before stuffing some cookies into my mouth.

"So.. after the whole test we went through… you're just.. okay?" Dick asked finishing off his oreo looking at me with a suspicious gaze.

"Asuly yah," I finally swallowed the cookies down when Dick gave me a look, he knew what I was saying, but talking with my mouth full was always disturbing apparently. "I feel completely fine. I've actually already figured out what I needed to."

Dick's gaze softened slightly and he smiled, "Well, I'm glad you've come to terms with whatever troubled you from it."

"What about you?" I asked handing him another oreo, Dick taking it without question. "How have you been feeling? I know you've been worse off than most of us."

Dick shrugged and frowned, "Fear, guilt, flustered…"

I waited a bit to see if he would elaborate, but he didn't continue "Why do you feel that way?"

"Fear because I don't know how Batman will feel when he finds out, guilt because I don't want to take on his title and I know that he expects me to, and flustered because I'm not sure what I want to do anymore," Dick sighed and bit at his cookie, "I can't be robin forever."

I frowned and set the food down pulling him into my arms, "Come here, Dickie," I rubbed at his back, I could feel his hands grasp at my shirt, "When the time comes you just need to know what to say. You're not him, and you don't have to be him. You will know when the time is right."

"I just feel so anxious thinking about it, I could never be leader," Dick nuzzled his face into my shirt. He wasn't acting himself and that was really bothering me.

"Don't say that, you could be a great leader, if and when you're ready to be one," I continued to rub his back shifted us around so I could lean against the headboard.

"KF, you have too much faith in me…," he sighed, leaning into me more, "A kid who hid his face and identity from his best friend, for years. Besides, I don't know if I could do what Batman does."

"What do you mean what Batman does?" I began to unconsciously run my hands through his hair.

"As a leader Batman sacrifices so much just to complete his mission, I just don't know if I could do what he does. He has this obscure demon driving him to complete his mission. I can't take that on," He frowned, looking genuinely worried.

"Dick, honestly, you in a Batman costume, doesn't seem to fit," It was true, after seeing his face and knowing him for so long, he hadn't actually taken time to think of Dick in a batsuit. But, the title of Batman just seemed too dreary for him. "You just need to do some alone time and think about what you want. It's not about what he wants, he can't control your life forever."

Dick sighed and curled up against my side, "You're too awesome, for dealing with me…"

"Haha Don't worry about it, dude!" I grinned and ruffled his hair, "That's what best friends are for right?"

"I suppose so," He gave a small smile and grabbed for another cookie, "We have a pretty asterous friendship."

I grinned patting at his shoulder, "That's what I like to hear, your destruction of the English language."

"I'm not destroying it!" He grinned, "Just giving it a new twist."

"Whatever hipster," I laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I have a question for you, but I will ask it when you're feeling back to your old self."

"Dude! Why would you tell me about it? Now I want to know!" He pouted slightly at me.

I just grinned and pat his back, "In time good friend. In time…"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys, sorry this took so long to post, I had to do preparations for Otakon, and now I am preparing to move into a dorm for the first time. So, it's been a bit stressful around here ^^" But I finally got it written up and ready to post! If there are any spelling mistakes or stuff like that I apologize I've been working so much lately I haven't had time to proof read ^^" ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>During the week while Dick was at school, it bothered him to no end what Wally wanted to ask him. The speedster wouldn't say a word the whole time after that, it made Dick feel slightly anxious, but of course he never showed it. He wouldn't be this concerned about it if it weren't for the fact that Wally never had a filter, he always said whatever was on his mind. So for Wally to go to extreme lengths to make sure that he waited until Dick was at his 100% meant that this was something important.<p>

After the long agonizing week was up Dick rushed through his homework, and changed into his casual attire as fast as he could and ran down to the batcave. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Robin nearly jumped at the voice and looked over to see his mentor sitting at a computer screen.

"Huh?" Dick tilted his head, he had his utility belt, his bag full of clothes, his homework was finished, he fixed his hair.

"Your glasses," Bruce turned in his chair, giving a slightly concerned look.

"O-Oh right!" Dick reached into his bag and pulled out the sunglasses slipping them on.

"You alright?" Bruce crossed his arms leaning back in the chair, it's been a while since he's seen Dick so frazzled and scatter brained.

"F-fine… just… you know…," Dick's sentence quickly faded off once he realized that he was trying to lie to the Batman of all people.

Bruce reached up and pulled his cowl down, "is there anything you want to talk about? Are you still feeling off about that mission?"

Dick pushed his glasses up to sit on the top of his head, he frowned, he wasn't sure if he was ready to have this discussion with Bruce. "A bit, but I've been feeling better about it… just some loose ends to tie up."

"You know I'm here when you need me, Dick, I don't want you to feel too intimidated to talk to me," Bruce got up from his chair and walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know I make it my mission to be as intimidating as I can be, but I can assure you that front is for the criminals."

Dick felt the corners of his mouth lift slightly, "Y-yeah I know, Bruce." Dick shook his head and slipped his glassed back down to the bridge of his nose, "Just gotta get everything figured out in my own head first." Dick smiled up at Bruce to reassure him that he was going to be okay. One day Dick will tell Bruce that he doesn't want to be Batman, one day he will tell Bruce that he's gay, and hopefully they will never lose their bond.

"I understand," Bruce gave warm smile pack and ruffled Robin's hair before making his way back to the computer and taking his seat. "Just watch after Wally, Barry said he's been out of sorts lately."

Dick couldn't help but snort at that statement, leave it to Wally to leave Dick at such a cliffhanger that he worries himself sick along the way. "Alright I'll get kid mouth back on his feet," Dick looked to the transporter eager to get there, but he had one more thing to do before he left. Bruce was still clacking away on his keyboard as Dick silently walked up behind him and hugged him, "I'll see you Sunday night."

Bruce stopped typing and smiled placing a hand on one of Dick's arms, "See you Sunday." Dick grinned and let go making his way for the transporter, "That homework better be done!"

"I already finished it!" Robin called out before being transported to the cave.

_Recognize Robin B01_

Robin stepped into the cave and found Superboy and Kaldur sparring. "Hey guys," he grinned, "Good form."

Robin continued into the cave stepping around the program making sure to not get into their way, Superboy was known for throwing people. "Welcome, Robin," Kaldur was able to get out.

He made his way towards the kitchen and living area, he could the butterflies fluttering around his stomach. Of course Wally was sitting on the counter talking with M'gann as she worked on fixing dinner. "Hey guys," Robin came up to the counter and leaned against it, "What's cookin?"

"Hey Robin!" M'gann smiled brightly, "How was your week?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. School, homework, training," Robin made sure to keep out that he was especially clumbsy this week. "Anything exciting happen here?" Dick hopped up onto the counter next to Wally.

"Not much," M'gann shrugged her shoulders and checked on the hopefully edible meal in the oven.

Dick looked over to Wally, "you're unusually quiet today," Dick nudged at his shoulder.

"O-oh yeah you thi-think so?" Wally stuttered slightly rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, man," Robin hopped down from the counter, "Let's head to my room."

" Y-yeah, Dude, let's go," Wally hopped down with him and he followed towards the familiar way to his room.

Once the door was closed behind them, Dick took off his sunglasses and set them on the table. He preferred to wear them only when he needed to. "So, how have you been?"

Wally walked over to his bed and flopped back onto the covers, "I've been a mess!" He brought his hands up to cover his face and rolled over to his side.

"Why?" Dick made his way over to the bed and sat next to him.

Wally peaked at him through his fingers up at the boy, "Dick… be honest… in that mission, when we were linked in that…"

"I know which one you mean," Dick tried his best to not seem so interested, but it was starting to dawn on him what Wally was going to ask about.

"In the end, remember when we ran in together… ready to…," Wally bit his lip, reliving it in his head, "You know…"

"Y-yeah," Dick felt a pit form in his stomach, he knew exactly what Wally was about to ask him, and it scared him.

"I heard you say something…," Wally removed his hands from his face and finally looked Dick in the eye, "I just want to know… if I heard right… D-did you say that you… loved me?"

Dick stared at him he still gave off a look of surprise, knowing what Wally was about to say is one thing, but actually hearing it still made his heart race. "I…" Dick sighed trying to calm himself down, "I did…"

"What did it mean?" Wally asked finally sitting up, "W-was it… like… bro love or… something… else?"

Dick gave him a thoughtful look before finally deciding it was best to just come out with the truth. "Well, I just… I really..," Dick had to admit he was stumped, this was the first time that he wasn't completely sure how to word something, "I just discovered that I have really strong feelings for you, and it's beyond friendship."

"I see," Wally ruffled Dick's hair, "Why were you so scared to tell me?"

"Wally, you hit on anything female with a heartbeat," Dick pouted and fixed his hair, doing his best to hide his face.

"Dude… I don't have any feelings for those girls…," Wally took in a deep breath and sighed before continuing, "I'm not even straight."

"W-what?" Dick looked up at him shocked, that's the last thing he ever expected to hear come from Wally's mouth.

"I didn't want anyone to know…," He gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Not even me? Did you think I would see you differently? Wally you're my best friend…"

"Then why didn't you tell me what you were thinking either?" Wally had a point.

"um…," Dick couldn't think of a good enough reason, but he didn't have the time to think of one since Wally had leaned in and kissed him softly. Dick subconsciously brought his hands up to runs through Wally's hair. Something about this felt perfect.

Soon they pulled apart and stared at each other for a few moments before one of them spoke. "S-so… um… wanna be my boyfriend?" Wally scratched at the back of his head as he spoke, his freckles almost disappearing into the blush that started to form across his cheeks.

"W-what? Y-you-?" Dick stuttered unable to comprehend that this was even happening. "Y-Yes… I do," Dick smiled a light pink shading showing up along his cheeks as well.

It finally felt like things were falling into place for them.


End file.
